


Body Work

by ChampagneSly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/ChampagneSly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme De-Anon: Frying Pangle--Double Penetration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Work

The last thing she sees before Prussia slips the blindfold over her eyes and everything goes dark is Austria kissing the tips of her fingers as he ties her wrists together. It amuses her that though they can rarely agree on anything, her idiot boys manage to do this in time, manage to bind her hand and cover her eyes all at once, both of them asking, “Alright?” in a single breath.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. You can quit fussing,” Hungary assures, eyelashes brushing against the silk that steals the light and keeps her from admiring the way Austria purses his lips when he’s concerned or appreciating the familiar bragging slant of Prussia’s grin.

Austria brings her hands to his face, tells her, “You must tell us if its too much.”

“Yeah, we want this to be awesome.” Prussia’s fingers drag down her shoulder blades, slide around her ribs to tickle her breasts and pinch her nipples.

“The two of you could never me too much for me.” Hungary laughs, licks her hips and arches forward into let Austria catch her mouth and tips her hips backwards to push her ass into hot press of Prussia’s cock against her back. “Always just enough.”

Austria kisses her and Prussia holds her, their touch anchoring her in the dark while her toes curl in the softness of the carpet and her fingers stroke the familiar lines of Austria’s jaw. Austria licks her lips, Prussia sucks on her throat, and four hands rush down her body, a mess of palms and fingertips painting her skin flush and hot with desire.

Hungary has been ready, been waiting since they stripped her of her clothes, sat her on the bed and made grand, ridiculous promises while she watched them tear at each other’s clothes and savage themselves with biting, furious kisses. Their eyes had been on her all the while, even when Prussia curled his hand around Austria’s cock and stroked until her darling Austria had forgotten the meaning of prim and proper, cheeks stained as red as the mark Prussia had left beneath his jaw. She had watched, let her fingers tease between her legs when Austria took his wet, red mouth and parted it over Prussia’s cock. She had murmured her approval, spread her thighs and spread herself open wide so they could see how she enjoyed this little show, how she was more than ready to play her part in this lovely game for three.

The idiots had made her wait a very long time, made her wait until they were both hard and she was biting into her own lip to keep from coming, but then they had come to her with a blindfold, a binding, and an offer of “have us both.”

Hungary had laughed, brushed her thumb over her clit and come with a delighted, _yes, yes, yes._

And now, with still slick thighs and an endless craving for more, Hungary lets them spoil her, lets Austria and Prussia keep her close and treasured between their bodies while they touch her covetously and refuse to let her do more than be kissed and caressed. She regrets for a moment that she cannot see their faces when she rolls her hips in greedy little circles so she can enjoy the press of both cocks against her skin, but Hungary trusts them implicitly, trusts them to take as much care of her as she’ll allow.

She follows Austria’s lead when he pulls her bound hands over his head to rest on his shoulders, the leather bindings rubbing so sweetly against the skin of her wrists. Prussia’s teeth scrape down her throat, his voice low and strangely patient when he asks her to spread her legs just a little bit wider and Hungary tells him just this once that she’ll do as he says.

There’s the expected slap of Prussia’s hand against her ass and even though the sting of it makes her moan, makes her fall forward against Austria’s chest, Hungary kicks behind her blindly and tells the bastard:

“Don’t press your luck.”

“Behave, Prussia,” Austria warns mildly, though Prussia only snorts his reluctant agreement.

Hungary hears the sounds of their kiss as they press their bodies against hers and bring their mouths together over her shoulder. She listens to the hitch of Austria’s breath and wonders if Prussia has bitten a bottom lip or sucked on Austria’s tongue, and Hungary thinks there might be something to be said for the power of the imagination. They break away and each kiss her cheek, though Prussia scrapes his teeth down her jaw and pulls her hair once-twice-three times because he’s never been known not to press his luck.  

Hungary feels Austria’s fingers trace the outline of her smile, soft hands where Prussia’s are calloused, feels her skin chase the slow progress of his touch from face to breast to the dip of her navel with a happy shiver. Prussia chases her happy shivers with the pad of his thumb and the tip of his tongue that runs hot down her spine. They compete to cover her with kisses and touch, until Austria’s hand is splayed over her hip and Prussia’s lips are parted over the small of her back and Hungary is seconds away from commanding that they stop battling for territory and go ahead and take what is there for the taking.

“You know what happens to little boys who tease, right?” Hungary complains, only to have her words trail off into what would have been a shameful little gasp if she bothered with useless emotions like shame when a thumb presses against her clit and steals all her impatient thunder.

“Trust me,” Prussia laughs, breath hot against her skin as his hands splay over her ass and his tongue writes filthy things from her back to her bottom. “We know.”

“And we like it.” Austria’s palm flattens and drags downwards, the tips of three fingers playing between her legs.

Hungary surges forward blindly, tightens her arms around Austria’s neck and rests her head against his shoulder, laughter broken by rough little moans when she says, “Well, who wouldn’t?”

“We should have gagged her--”

“You had better hope you get me off well enough that I forget that little crack, Prussia,” Hungary interrupts breathlessly, wrists twisting within their bonds as if her hands were imagining what they could do to Prussia were they free, were Hungary not otherwise occupied in swaying her hips to tempt Austria to slide his fingers over clit.  

“Shut-up,” Prussia mutters, curling around her to bite the soft curve of her waist and push his hand between her legs, the tips of his fingers tangling with the tease of Austria’s touch.

Hungary thinks the admonishment sounds almost as fond as Austria’s murmured, _“Honestly,”_ so she steals away from the safety of Austria’s shoulder, tilts her head until her hair spills down her back. She smiles at the expected, sharp, vicious tug and hopes that Prussia reads love in the way she licks her lips and commands:

“You first.”

Prussia bites her once more, pulls her hair and sucks a stubborn little mark of defiance on her hipbone while Hungary laughs and laughs until Austria sighs and kisses her quiet. Hungary expects Prussia to keep running his mouth because he’s never been good at letting anyone else have the last word, but she is the one who breaks with a low, delighted, “God, yes,”  when she feels the press of a slick thumb against her ass.

Austria’s kiss tilts into a greedy, precise smile that Hungary knows so well she doesn’t need to see it to know its shape, to know what it means. She answers in kind, opens her mouth to the twist and flick of his tongue, and pours her sighs over his lips at the first touch of their fingers inside her.

As Austria hums into the kiss and Prussia takes his time teasing the tip of his thumb into her ass, Hungary bends her knees and pushes down to take a little more, whining when Austria nips her bottom lip and takes his fingers away. Behind the blindfold, Hungary rolls her eyes and decides it will work in her favor to let them have their way, decides she gets what she wants by giving them what they want.

Besides, she isn’t averse to the lazy stroke of Austria’s palm down her chest or the way Prussia opens her so slowly, so carefully while murmuring little endearments he thinks she can’t hear into her hip. Austria toys with her nipples, dusts kisses over the blindfold and then takes her entirely by surprise with a filthy, searching kiss and the hot, swift press of two fingers inside her pussy. Her knees buckle, but Prussia holds her fast with hand on her waist and at once she’s shivering around the stretch of his touch and Austria’s, a wicked push and pull that aches so finely she mouths:

“More, more, more.”

“Anything for you,” Austria promises as she clings to him shamelessly, rocking her hips into the gentle twist of Prussia’s fingers.

“You’re so good to me.” Hungary murmurs happily, letting the splay of the hands on her waist hold her weight when a thumb brushes over her clit, giving herself over to the hot, slick frissons of pleasure that make her breath come in short and fast.

Austria touches her just enough to keep her craving more, circles her clit and curls his fingers inside just enough so she can’t tell where Austria begins and Prussia ends, her thighs shaking around the dual press of their fingers. She chases the kisses Austria gives seemingly at random, tries to predict where he will put his mouth next, but there is no order to the path he traces from her cheekbones to her ear to her breasts and even to the tip of her nose.

Without her sight, without the freedom to touch and grab and demand, Hungary has no choice but to feel, to let her senses collapse on the sensation of Prussia kissing his way from the cleft of her ass to the slope of neck. Her skin answers, shivers beneath the slide of his tongue and the slow rake of fingers up her side, and when Austria’s hand falls from between her legs, there is no sense she has left but the insane need for them both to touch her, taste her, and fuck her.

“Ready?” Austria asks, ducking from beneath her bound hands and Hungary cannot stop herself from reaching for him, stepping towards him because her body feels alien without them.

“Always,” Hungary declares, bringing her bound wrists between her legs because she has no qualms about touching herself while she waits for what’s hers to take, take, take.

Prussia takes her by the arm, bites her ear and whispers, “Awesome,” before he kisses her for the first time that evening.

Hungary laughs a little, slurs her own awesome into Prussia’s eager, ever-moving mouth and follows his lead as Austria’s hands close around her waist and they move towards the bed. It is a relief to feel the mattress sink beneath her knees when Austria guides her down, never letting go of her, not even when Prussia takes her wrists to pull her on top of him. Hungary spreads her legs over Prussia’s lap, rolls her body over all those familiar angles sharp, and lets Prussia’s cock slip between her thighs and slide over pussy while Prussia tangles a hand in her hair and kisses her desperately.  

Over the rushing of her pulse and the dirty little groans that Prussia makes every time she wriggles in his lap and bites his tongue, Hungary can hear the shuffle-swish of Austria on the sheets. She wonders if he’s stroking himself, imagines his long fingers wrapped around his cock or tugging on his balls while Prussia pinches her nipples and arches into the sway of her hips. She murmurs as much to Prussia, pours her naughty little daydreams into his ear and pushes down on the finger he’s slipped into her ass.

“You know us too fucking well,” Prussia mutters, pulling her hair and rubbing his cock against her clit.

“So I was right?”

“You always are, dear,” Austria murmurs, startling her with his sudden proximity and the grip of two more hands at on her hips, fingers pressing into her skin and squeezing.

“Only took you a millennium to figure it out,” Hungary sighs happily as the hands turn her around, smiling when she feels Austria kiss her fingertips.

The touch of lube is shockingly cool, the touch of a thumb to her clit sinfully fleeting, and at once Hungary is grateful to have had the last word before she has no more words to give.It is hard to to think with them both draped over her, surrounding her, and touching everywhere and nowhere at once. Prussia’s cock is hot and hard against her ass, Austria’s lips wet and distracting as they trail down her chest, lingering on the curve of her breasts. There is a hand around her waist, a hand between her thighs as Hungary moans and welcomes the two broad hands that spread her knees and hold her open for the first push of Prussia’s cock into her ass.

Wildly, ridiculously Hungary wishes she could see her own expression when Prussia is flush inside her, forehead pressed against her back, scattered breath rushing over her skin as he repeats her name over and over. She leans into him, lets him bow her backwards until she is splayed across his lap and moving her hips in small little circles that hold his cock deep inside. For a moment it is only her and him, rocking together until her body gives enough to let Prussia fuck her with longer thrusts. For a moment, only his hands and his lips touch her while her own bound wrists fall between her legs and she reaches blindly for her clit. Prussia’s palm curls gently around her neck, thumb brushing repeatedly over the racing of her pulse, while his other hand holds her in place, keeps her balanced in his lap as she moves over his cock.

But the moment shatters, leaves her in one great, shuddering moan of surprise at the first touch of Austria’s lips to her clit. Prussia stills within her, holds her tight and leaves her spread open for the dirty curl of Austria’s tongue. Hungary’s hapless fingers grasp Austria’s hair, pulling and pushing while he sucks on her clit, tastes her  and touches her until his mouth slides from her lower and lower until she feels more than hears Prussia’s curse. They both go rigid at the soft, deliberate trace of the tip of a tongue around the curve of Prussia’s cock and the stretch of her body around him.

“Does he look as dirty as he feels?” Hungary asks Prussia, craning her head and twisting her neck to let Prussia lick into her messy, hungry kiss.

“You’re gonna have to see this for yourself,” Prussia groans and then there is light in her eyes.

“God, you look even dirtier,” Hungary murmurs admiringly as she pulls Austria’s hair, forcing him to look up at her, to meet her stinging eyes and share his flushed, unrepentant smile with her.

The light burns, but Hungary thinks there are very few things she wouldn’t endure for the sight of Austria’s head between the splay of her legs over Prussia, nothing she wouldn’t trade to watch him peer up at her and lick his slick, red lips. Prussia kisses her throat, shifts inside her and Austria brings a single finger to his mouth, wetting it obscenely. Hungary keeps her eyes open, tightens around Prussia’s cock, grips Austria’s hair, bites down her bottom lip and comes as Austria slides his finger into her pussy and licks her clit.

Austria cups her face with wet fingers and kisses her through the waves of pleasure. Hungary sighs into his mouth and knows that Prussia is going to leave bruises on her hips and teeth-marks on her shoulders from trying not to come as she holds him so deep and tight inside her. She can taste herself in Austria’s kiss, can feel the burn of Prussia pushing into her, but she doesn’t know anything other than the sound of her own raspy breathing and the quiver of a body greedily interested in more.

“Yes?” Austria whispers, trailing kisses from her lips to her jaw and then leaning over her shoulder to slip his tongue into Prussia’s mouth.

Hungary wonders if Prussia can still taste her on Austria’s tongue as she appreciates the way they kiss like its a battle to the finish-line, a lovely counterpoint to the way they both crowd against her, keep her hidden within the sweat-slick press of their chests.She knows she will never let anyone else hold her like this.  Hungary rocks up and down on Prussia’s cock, shivers beneath the idle caress of Austria’s hand between her legs, and laughs:

“How many times do I have to say it? Yes, yes, yes.”

Austria smiles at her, kisses her deeply and loops her arms once more around his neck, nods one last time before his eyes close. Hungary holds her breath to wait until there’s nothing left to give between them but skin and touch and taste. And when it happens, when she sees Austria stroke his cock, brush his thumb over her clit and then climb between the ready tangle of her legs with Prussia’s, Hungary learns that there are times when she’s happy enough to have nowhere to go.

There is nowhere to go when Austria climbs between her legs and pushes his cock into her pussy with a bitten-off sigh that Hungary and Prussia echo with loud, broken groans. There is no other sensation than the stretch and burn of both of them inside her, nothing but the weight of Prussia’s arms around her shoulders, reaching for Austria as Austria kisses the corner of her mouth and calls her exquisite. She has nothing left to give but her agreement, a breathless affirmation that she is indeed exquisite when she’s dressed up in nothing but them.

They move slowly inside of her, short little thrusts that pin her in place and leave her open-mouthed around countless sighs and murmurs and shouts. Prussia’s teeth dig into her shoulder and Austria’s nails are stinging points against her thigh, but Hungary knows she’ll wear the marks with salacious, secret joy beneath her clothes. She know she’ll touch her fingers to each little scratch and bruise, and remember how it felt to be fucked like this--treasured and complete and loved without reservation.

Her body shakes between them, sweat sticking in the thousand places they touch and Hungary feels the quicksilver rush of orgasm building again. She whispers her desire into Austria’s mouth, squeezes around them both, and writhes in Prussia’s lap until they’re both so deep inside her the fullness of it all threatens to overwhelm. Austria abandons their kiss to stare over her shoulder at Prussia. Hungary, greedy for her share of everything  turns her head to watch as Prussia scrambles forward to take a kiss from Austria. And when Prussia falls back against the pillows, hips snapping up to thrust into her, Hungary leans in to lick Austria’s lips and rolls her body up to meet the slow rocking of Austria’s body.

Hungary watches as Austria ducks his head from under her tired arms, watches as he fumbles to set her loose, watches as her hands fall free from their bindings and there is nothing to keep her from touching any longer. Austria kisses her palm, scrapes his teeth over her wrist and Hungary turns her palm over to cup his face, stroking his bitten mouth her her thumb. Prussia laces their fingers together over her hip, drags his lips over her shoulder and buries his face in the curve of her throat. Hungary lets them hold her, holds them in turn, keeps them inside and gives herself over to the rush of hot, slick joy that ripples from her toes to the shaking of her thighs, the captured bow of her back, and the breathless parting of her lips.

She holds them as she comes, holds them while she shakes between their arms and they fuck her, wildly, desperately. She holds them within her body, within her mouth, and within the palms of her hands.

And when it is over, when they are little more than a tired, satiated tangle of arms and legs, Hungary tells them not to look so damned smug and loves them both with all of her heart.


End file.
